Maka needs a Partner!
by Germany88
Summary: I'm not giving a summary since Summaries hate my guts -3- so I'll just say this KIMA 4 LIFE! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**D.O.S:I personally wanted to say this came at the top of my head I SWEAR!**

**Kid: oh so you came up with this story but not the next chapter to Twins of Death?! *Shaking his head in disappointment* thats just cold**

**Soul: in most cases why am I-**

**Maka: MAKA CHOP QUIET SOUL THATS CONFIDENTIONAL TIL THE END YOU IDIOT!**

**Kid: *in the corner trembling* go to my happy place go to my happy place**

**Maka: Sorry Kid i didn't mean to scare you**

**D.O.S: uh Maka he's like that cause you hit Soul asymetrically **

**Maka: WHAT THIS IS THE FIRST TIME THIS HAS EVER HAPPEN TO ME NOW KID HATES ME! DX**

**D.O.S:... uh i don't own Soul Eater just the plot**

* * *

**Maka needs a Partner**

Maka Albarn the scythe miester is not a normal scythe miester, she lost her scythe to a Blair. Soul Eater her former weapon fell for Blair's body and choose her over Maka and left Maka in the ditch. Soon after Maka discovered she was part weapon but wanted a miester she knew she could trust and won't leave her in the gutter like her partner did to her. She vowed to herself that she would not be like Soul nor Spirit also known as Death scythe and her father.

"oh Maka it's alright i'm pretty sure you'll find a miester worth your trust," Tsubaki Nakatsukasa the Dark Arm weapon stated trying to be helpful as possible Maka looked at Tsubaki and sighed

"I know Tsubaki but Soul was the first male I've ever tru-"

"But what about that boy you told me about that was able to gain your trust when you guys were youngr?" Tsubaki cut and apologized for interupting Maka who is now in the verge of blushing from remembering that little boy she could still remember his features and how they met.

_~Flashback~ _**(Sorry if it sucks, Flashbacks were never my forte -3-)**

_A four year old Maka was walking through Death City since she ran away from her father to teach him a lesson on how much he should be focusing on her and not other women that aren't Mama. However her plan backfired on her due to the fact she's four and her navigation skills are not at it's full potential just yet. As she walked towards the park she saw a boy around the same age as her sitting on a bench play video games, he wore a black beanie with ebony hair sticking out of it, he wore a white short sleeve button down shirt and black shorts with grey suspenders hanging on the sides of his shorts and black and white converse, but, what caught her attention the most was his vibrant set of golden irises they stood out the most. He seemed to have notice her staring seeing he stopped playing his video game and looked at Maka and smiled._

_Maka only blushed at his smile and looked away. The boy stood up and walked towards Maka and spread his hand towards her. "Hello nice to meet you I'm Kid what's your name?" Maka looked at his hand hesitating at first but pout._

_"Why should I give you my name?" Kid only blinked in confusion but smiled _

_"It's alright you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but eventually you will tell me your name just not now," Maka felt slight irritation but let it go seeing Kid doesn't mind the fact she didn't give him her name. "say since I don't know your name mind if I call yo Angel?" now Maka was blushing harder then having his eyes on her._

_"w-why Angel?" Maka stuttered,Kid grinned_

_"Because you look nice and won't be bad and Angels are good so Angel," Maka only smiled at his explaintio__n then giggled_

_"Thanks wanna play with me?" Maka asked sticking out her hand. Kid grinned and accepted her hand._

_"Sure thing Angel" and soon after the two kids played on the play ground Kid swung Maka on the swing and played on the merry-go-round, they even played tag and hide-and-seek. But sadly the day had to end and Maka had to go home.__"Well I better go Angel it was great meeting you I hope we'll meet again" Kid stated Maka however looked sad she liked hanging out with Kid he was the first male she ever trusted so he diserves to know her name_

_"Maka..."_

_"huh?"_

_"Maka that's my name,"_

_"Maka... it has a nice ring to it well Maka hopefully time will allow us to meet again..." Kid stated with a sad smile Maka looked at him worriedly then asked_

_"What do you mean Kid?"_

_"what I mean is that I'm moving to Brooklyn, New York and won't come back in a long time. I'm sorry Maka we met the day I move away ut in the future i do wish to see you once more," Maka held a sad look in her eyes and held a determined expression _

_"well I swear i will remember you Kid I don't care if you end up for getting me all I have to remember is your eyes and smile and your name see you in the future Kid." Maka stated with a smile as Kid returned the smile about to reply only to be hugged by Maka, unsure of what to do he felt tingly inside and warm and soon hugged her back._

_"see you In the future Maka-chan,"_

_~end of flashback~_

And that was the last time she ever saw Kid she still wishes to see him at least to see if he's changed or is still the same.

"So Maka if your hoping to see that boy again you'll have to be patient you'll meet him again when time allows you both to meet might be sooner the you think." Maka sighed Tsubaki always knew what to do and say when she is troubling herself with up coming questions that are flooding her cranium.

"I guess your right Tsubaki you alwa-" Maka was then cut off by Professor Stein who came in rolling on his mobile chair but a student was with him looking a bit agrivated

"Professor I understand you enjoy ding that but I see no reason why you forced me to fall with you on your crash," the boy stated as he stood up dusting off his clothes **(don't get me wrong I love his attire i just wanted to change it a bit like in The Twins of Death basically he's wear the atire from there but for those of you that don't want to look here's the link: ** ?q=exadire#/d5c6ki2**) **she looked at his hair was strange for the most part, three whit lines on the left side of his head and not the right, but when he looked at up at everyone was when everything stopped Maka froze unable to respond to his eyes

'his eyes... there's no way... could it be?...' Maka thought to herself with pure shock.

"Maka are you okay?" Tsubaki asked But Maka was lost in the boy's golden set of irises that were as vibrant as she remembered. all she could do was stare at the boy she met when she was four thus she thought of one name in her head.

'Kid'

* * *

**Author's note:**

**and that's it for now sorry if you guys found any grammar errors but at least it's understandable right?**

**so... R&R PWEASE! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**D.O.S: HALO AGAIN AND THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER TO MAKA NEEDS A PARTNER!**

**Maka: yup seems so**

**Kid: *still mad at me for not coming up with the next chapter to The Twins of Death***

**D.O.S: *bowing before Kid on my knees* GOMENASAI! DX**

**Maka: come on Kid you can't stay mad forever**

**Kid: I can hold a grudge Maka this shall proceed.**

**Maka: *sigh* Daughter of a Shinigami doesn't own Soul Eater but the Plot, she would also apologize for any found Grammatical error that is all enjoy the story and hope Kid will forgive her soon.**

* * *

"Alright introduce yourself to the class please" Professor Stein told Kid who nodded and looked towards the class.

"Greetings for it is a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Death the Kid but do call me Kid" that was all the evidence Maka needed to prove her theory right, this boy had the same features as Kid, same style sense and most importantly same golden eyes that always mad her lost in which they still do. Maka felt him Look at her then to everyone else normally he walked up the stairs and took a seat next to Maka which was the only empty seat left.

'What should I do, WHAT SHOULD I DO! I haven't seen him so long how it could be possible that he doesn't remember me... but he could still remember me oh the dilemma I'm in is worse then the day Soul ditched me *sigh* just play it cool and don't flip out and let fate take it's course' Maka thought to herself trying to keep calm. Professor Stein just had to make an anouncement that only worsened her nerves.

"Kid, Maka, I would appreciate it if you were partners for the rest of the school year in chemistry please?"**(forgot to mention this story is a normal school life story I know... Professor Stein should be a Biology teacher but he will still dissect stuff no worries my pretties XP) **Kid nodded and so did Maka. "Alright class... lets begin with a small reaction from Group one of the periodic elements starting with Lithium now place your goggles on and grab the container with Lithium and 5 glass containers to hold the water when you reach to caesium please wait for further instructions," Stein stated looking at everyone to make sure they listened to him. In which they did however what they didn't understand was the fact he was dissecting a rare Dodo bird. THEY WERE EXTINCT HE FOUND ONE! Jesus he can find any animal.'

"So Kid that's your name right?" Maka stated to Kid who looked at her blankly then nodded and put on his goggles as did she the same . 'He doesn't seem to even remember me either maybe if he smiled for me once i could be certain that if it's him of not,' she looked at Kid placing the lithium in the container and saw it react by having a small amount of smoke emanate from it and move slowly Maka wrote down her observation as did Kid. Next was Sodium, Potassium, Rubidium and finally they stopped at Caesium. "alright now to wait for Stein's further instructions before we continue." Maka stated she couldn't believe how fast they finished that but hey at least they finish.

Kid rose his hand to gain Professor Stein's attention which he did get. "Professor Maka and I have finished what now?" Professor only smiled and stated

"follow me then," as the two students walked with Professor Stein outside Maka accidentally grabbed the wrong element with is Francium as she walked and looked to the side she bounced alittle and a speck of Francium got attached to her shirt. "Alright now wi-... Maka you brought thats the wrong element. You were suppose to bring Caesium not Francium" Maka slightly freaked and Kid grabbed the jar carefully.

"I'm sorry I did mean to bring the wrong element, forgive me!" Maka stated apologetically Stein nodded and kid only chuckled

"Calm down Maka it was only an accident no harm done, at least not yet Professor hadn't notice the chemical error." Maka only blushed in embarrasment but agreed non-the less.

* * *

(_~Time Skip~_)

Maka entered her little home and changed to a red tank top under a white dress shirt wide open and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, she wore black short shorts and red and white converse. "Imma wash my clothes while I go to the supermarket to buy some food," Maka stated to herself as she grabbed all of her clothes and put it in the washer along with the clothes she changed out of. when she turned on the washer she grabbed her wallet, phone and her shopping list along with her keys and left her building as she walked toward the super market she saw there was a sale on the ice cream sandwiches and ran towards it like no tomorrow only to bump into Kid who was also walking towards the super market.

"WOW!" Kid yelped as the both of them fell to the ground Maka straddled over Kid only to blush at his grimace.

"Kid I'm so sorry I-I didn't mean to crash into you I was only hurrying to the supermarket I'm sorry," Kid sat up and rubbed the back of his head then looked at Maka and sighed

"I'm fine Maka but are you?"

"y-yes I am"

"thats good... now can you get off of me I would like to proceed my grocery shopping if you don't mind but I'd like to join you if thats alright." Kid asked as Maka stood up and dusted off his clothes which were now a red polo shirt with a white long sleeved under it black skinny jeans and red and white Adidas. Maka thought her self but choose to accept it but never answered for all she heard was an explosion and it came from the direction her home was from and turned around to see a mushroom cloud in the direction and place her home stood Kid saw it and looked in disbelief. "Wh-What just happened?!"

"my home..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**D.O.S.: DONE WITH CHAPTER 2**

**Maka: well it is more interesting plus you used foreshadow wit the speck of Francium *pets my head* good girl**

**D.O.S.: Nya~ X3**

**Kid: and apparently shes a cat... As D.O.S would say... R&R PWEASE! XD**

**D.O.S. and Maka: KAWAIII!**

**Kid:... never again**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**HALO! alright i shall respond to everyone who reviewed chapter two X3**

**Dia8Buyo: I luv Kid too but more as a brother isn't he just awesome? and the chapter has been updated now you shall be temporarialy happy! XD**

**DIGIKO12: I agree it was unfair to leave you hanging like that but that was an awesome cliffie right? I think it was although i feel like you ran through your neighborhood screaming "SHE UPDATED!" when I updated ... it's probably just me and my crazy ideas**

**just helping out: thanks for pointing that out sorry about the change of plot I felt like i should make the story more like something that could happen in real life and me being lazy i didn't fix the chapter hopefully you didn't get frustrated with that.**

**Guest: WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH... WOAH! anyways those questions will be answered here by the way i was hoping not to use any O.C.'s in this story but if i come up with yet another story idea I would gladly accept your O.C. ^w^**

**hellionkyou: Your wish is my command for it has been granted!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Soul Eater except the Plot!**

* * *

Maka ran to her home and saw everything was blown to oblivion Kid ran after her only to look at the damage with pure horror.

"What happened?" he asked her as if she knew the answer, she didn't respond, Kid looked at the damage and thought to him self 'this looks like the work of Francium one speck could destroy an entire house since its more active when it touches water and act like a bomb... but the question is how did francium get in her house and most importantly... how was it able to touch water on it's own... ' Kid snapped his fingers in realization "Maka you accidently grabbed the francium jar correct?" Maka looked at him and nodded absent mindedly, "you shook it alittle right? was it open?" Maka thought to herself for a moment then nodded again. "That's what happened when you shook the jar a speck of Francium must have landed in your clothes then when you changed you were washing your clothes right?"

"Well yeah today's laundry day, why?"

"Then when you started the machine your clothes that you wore today must have been at the top as the machine filled up you left to go grocery shopping and in exactly 20 seconds after i offered to join you the water reached the specked an triggered the Francium to explode,... well that's my guess on how this could have happened it's probably the most accurate seeing this is the work of a triggered speck of the highly unstable speck." Kid concluded as Maka looked at him impressed with his detective skills yet slightly frightened to the fact he knows what happens when a speck of Francium touches water.

"Okay thanks for the conclusion Kid... but.." she trailed off as she thought to herself 'what am I going to do my home is destroyed Mama is possibly somewhere in Europe by now, I don't want to live with my perverted father til my home is fixed where am I going to stay?'

"Whats wrong Maka-chan?" Kid asked that helped her mood brighten a little just like when he said goodbye to her when he had to leave to Brooklyn. She sighed and looked at Kid sadly.

"I'm thinking on where I'm going to stay... I don't want to live with my perverted father cause there's a possibility that he and on of the Tart's*1* he takes might 'get it on' while I'm trying to sleep" Maka scoffed in disgust at the thought of living with her father, she rather live with Stein and deal with his disection fetish.

"Sorry to hear that...! hey listen why not live with me until your home is repaired?... I know we just met and all but I have 2 older sisters that live with me so it won't be akward" Kid suggested. Maka blushed at the idea and thought to herself.

'Well he has 2 sisters and he's an old friend and is the only person to gain my trust...' Maka smiled agreeingly at the idea. "thanks Kid I'll take you up on that offer." Kid smiled which worsened Maka's blush 'he smile... i'ts more charming then when we were kids that tears it he is Kid now I can fully trust him.'

* * *

"This is your house?!" Maka exclaimed as she looked at the mansion with a symmetrical feel to it there were skulls on the Mansion's design the colors were black, red and white and it was around 3 floors high with a balcony, crystal blue swimming pool and a garden that was breath taking red and white flowers and a few venus fly traps alot bigger then they should be yet still beautiful at the same time. Kid chuckled at Maka's reaction

"Calm down its not that big of a deal, I mean the longer you live her the more used to it you be come seeing it doesn't get anymore appealing appearance." Kid stated nonchalantly as he walked to the door which opened slowly to reveal a perfectly clean house with black furnature, red and white vases and flowers, paintings that held a symmetrical hold in their view, candles that melted at the same height with one another. the floor was Black and white checked design, the walls where white at the top half black in the bottom half and with a red bar like structure in the middle.

"Liz, Patty, I'm home!" Kid stated loudly as foot steps came from the stairs a girl with big blue eyes and bright blonde hair up to her jaw wore a red T-shirt slanted to the left and white shorts and had a big smile she held a giraffe in her arms.

"HI KID! I got you a giraffe!" The girl stated and handed Kid the giraffe. Kid only chuckled and grabbed the giraffe.

"thank you Patty, oh right Patty this is Maka she's my chemistry partner and she's going to live with us for a few days since something happened to her home be nice okay?"

"Okay! Hi Maka I'm Patty! do you like Giraffes?!" Kid stood behind Patty mouthing 'say you love them!' which Maka complied

"Of course giraffes are my favorite animals," all in all she was kind of tell the truth giraffes always interested her due to their strange long necks so she kinda of like them.

"YAY WE CAN BE FRIENDS!" Patty exclaimed, another girl appeared she had long brownish blonde hair with blue eyes just like Patty but were slightly half lidded she wore a blue long sleeve with sky blue pajama pants with little circles on them. "LIZ THIS IS MAKA SHE'S GONNA LIVE WITH US FOR AWHILE!"

"Really now well nice to meet you Maka I'm Liz as Patty screamed" Liz stated with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Liz." Maka stated politely. 'maybe living with Kid and his sisters will be better then I expect they each are quite interesting who knows maybe this will be much more fun then I was thinking.'

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**BUBAM! END OF CHAPTER 3 HOPE YA'LL ENJOYED NOW**

**R&R PWEASE! X3**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**CHEEESSSSSEEEE! I FORGOT TO DEFINE TART!**

***1* Tart: have any of you read the book Of Mice and Men awesome story XP in they use the word Tart as slut THANK YOU MR. AYERS FOR EXPLAINING THAT! **

**sorry if you all expected another chapter but this was just to tell ya'll what tart meant thats all! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**I HAVE COME BACK FROM MY WRITTERS BLOCK! and will reply to all of you reviews now then the story can begin! :3**

**Sarah Urashima: thanks i was hoping to give this story the cute feel when you read it **

**Dia8Buyo: I totally agree with that statement he would attack my family though... OH WELL! XD**

**ShaydeElisabethRose: NOOOO NOT THE DREADED IDK ITS MY WEAKNESS! heres the next chapter please don't hurt me with your IDK DX**

**Guest: NO NEED TO GO CRAZY ! although its fun the chapter is here X3**

**Symmetry-is-key: OMLD really?! thats so weird but not as weird as my teacher calling the laptops Laptarts XP**

**xvampirediariesx: ... so... okay... theres so much tension O_O**

**ghostnoodle: Me no update til now XD**

**DeathSoulTheKid88: I ACCEPT RUDENESS AS COMPLIMENTS! KID WATCH YOUR LAUNGUAGE FOOL! 3**

**Psyka: SOWWY! the dreaded writers block caught me off guard... IM LOOSING MY EDGE! DX**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER I own the plot! ENJOY~**

* * *

_~Next Day~_

Maka sat in her room fantasizing about Kid and how he changed in physical features. When he was little she thought of him as adorable now, he was straight sexy.

(**Kid: I know im sexy thank you**

**D.O.S.: DON'T INTERUPT KID! DX**

**Kid: sorry O_O'l|**)

Maka sighed to herself at her fantasy, until she heard her door being knocked eight times. She sat up straight from the desk she was leaning on and stood up and walked to the door with ease til her her heat skipped a beat when she say it was Kid. He wore a white long sleeve dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he wore a red black and white striped tie, black skinny jeans, red adidas, red fadora with a white silk band hugging the head and wore red framed glasses.

"Hey Maka sorry to bother you but your friend Tsubaki is looking for you she's in the living room." Kid responded in he's outrageous deep voice. Maka blushed then nodded absent mindly, then walked to the living blushing like a lovestruck school girl... even though she is...

Tsubaki was sitting on the couch admiring the house til she saw Maka. She then stood up and walked to Maka with concern.

"Maka are you alright? are you hurt? what happen to your house?" Tsubaki asked, Maka looked at Tsubaki then smiled reassuringly

"I'm fine Tsubaki and remember chemistry? well i accidentally had a speck of Francium on my clothes and when i changed placed them in the washing machine i left to get groceries about when i was 20 seconds away from the grocery store my house blew up." Maka responded, Tsubaki was shocked Maka was never careless to let something happen.

"W-what? this is completely shocking why would this happen were you...! oh *giggle* it was Kid wasn't it?" Tsubaki teased with a smile, Maka soon shot up with an expression the said 'WHAT?!'

"Huh?! Tsubaki thats not the reason!"

"Sure it wasn't Maka," you can hear the sarcasm in Tsubaki's voice. "Anyways, Maka, Kim Jaquline and I are headed to the Mall to buy some clothes you should come now that you lost them in the explosion." Tsubaki offered, Maka only groaned, its not that she doesn't like shopping it's the clothes Kim and Jaquline always pick out for her.

"I guess so but i want to choose my own clothes this time," Maka responded while pouting Tsubaki giggled then nodded n agreement the two girls stood up and walked to the enterence before Maka shouted "Kid I'm going out to the Mall be Back in a few Minutes!"

"Alright," Kid responded as he walked to the living room calmly.

* * *

**~TO THE MALL!~ In chapter 5 XD**

**Sorry guys this is all I'm giving for now writers Block is still haunting me If you guys have any Ideas feel free to put them in the reviews or PM me... so...**

**R&R PWEEEEAAAASSSSSE! X3**


	6. Update

**Author's Note:**

**DOS: hey guys sorry i haven't uploaded this story in a while but i'm going to stop it until i get my inspiration back.**

**Kid: she's still loyal to KiMa but shes gotten into a temperary interest in One Piece again.**

**Maka: so she's going to add her own character to a story for One Piece since she's into the pairing LuffyxNami or LuNa for short.**

**DOS: i promise this is not discontinued i just need to find my insperation again is all and my OC for the story i'm working on for One Piece will be named Kid Parker**

**Kid:... akward... wait isn't that the name for your character in Randy cunningham?**

**DOS: first name yes last name no her name is Kid Cunningham and she's 10 years old Kid Parker is the same age as me when my birthday comes in october which is 16 years old**

**Kid: so is it female too?**

**DOS: yup and a scythe wielder i love scythes ^-^**

**Kid: weird... oh well is that all?**

**DOS: yup see you all later**


	7. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**I HAVE GIVEN YOU ALL A NEW CHAPTER FEEL COMPLETE! Alright review responses;**

**SA stands for South Africa: that idea is totally awesome thus I SHALL USE AND GIVE CREDIT TO YOU! but in a way it sounds like Soul is supernaturally conquring her dreams so I will change it up alittle**

**Trina Dauntless: yes he has since he was walking to the living room right when Maka yelled they were leaving to the Mall so of course he heard :)**

**Daughter of Zeus007: D.O.S.;*****dies from blood loss* Kid; NOOOOOO SHE'S DEAD! *runs to get the electric thing to shock my heart to come back to life* CLEAR! *I wake up* D.O.S.; I'M ALIVE!**

**deaththegirlkitty: More shall come!...love your name by the way**

**Psyka: *wipes a fake tear* your so sweet, I shall reward you kindness with a chapter for _Maka needs a partner_**

**MinaBlahBlahAnimeFan: And I shall hope you enjoy**

**Well thats taken care of now... never thought I would say this but... TO THE MALL XD**

* * *

Maka, Tsubaki, Kim and Jaqueline were headed towards the Mall in a quiet fashion til Jaqueline ruined it.

"So Maka why is it Kid is special to you?" Jaqueline asked, "After what happened with Soul and your perverted father I could have sworn you would have stopped trusting men."

"That maybe the case however, Kid is different... he was the first friend I ever made and the only one i will show love to... but, Not yet because he seems to not remember me though." Maka replied

"But why would hold a love to someone who doesn't remember you Maka isn't it a waste for love to be wasted in a lost cause?" Kim exclaimed in slight agrivation for her friend's blindness

"I may seem useless to you however... Kid is still that same child i first met too, the only differnce is what everyone is able to notice... his sexiness" Maka stated drooling slightly with a dreamy look on her face as the girls giggled in agreement. "Just remember he's mine" Maka stated sternly

"Of course Maka you were the one that saw him first and waited to see him again so your more loyal to him then any girl would be... now lets buy you your clothes." Tsubaki stated Kim and Jaqueline were about to protest until Tsubaki gave them a creepy like smile with a tick mark with a demonic look in her eyes. "Right girls?" she said darkly as Kim and Jaqueline held each other in fear nodding as Tsubaki turned back to her normal self and nodded in conformation.

* * *

"KIM WHAT THE HELL THATS WAY TOO SCANKY FOR ME WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TURN ME INTO BLAIR!" Maka scolded Kim as she held up a thong made out of strings.

"fine then we'll get you matching underwear luckily you grew to a C-cup Maka" Kim stated as she ran to get Maka mathing pairs of underwear.

"uggggghhhhh why Kim?" Maka whined as Kim grinned and walked away as Maka an Tsubaki stood there hold Maka's new wardrobe. Jaqueline giggled and ran off with Kim as Maka sulked at their perisistancy Tsubaki sighed at their friends she then looked out the window to see a silhouette in the distance and looked at Maka.

"Hey Maka did you see that?" Tsubaki asked as Maka looked she saw nothing and looked at Tsubaki questioningly.

"See what I don't see anything Tsubaki?"

"What?... thats weird there was a silhouette of someone in the distance it was quite creepy."

"Maybe you imagined it because there's nothing there oh well lets get Kim and Jacquline and head home it's starting to get dark out." The two girls nodded and walked towards The other two girls. What they did know was man that was there returned with a dark expression in his face eyeing Maka's every move.

"Maka... you will be mine." and just as he appeared, he vanished.

* * *

The Girls helped Maka with her stuff to Kid's Mansion Kid was there cooking pasta for everyone.

"Kid I'm Back!" Maka Yelled as the girls gave their good byes and Maka came in with nearly twenty bags.

"I'm in the Kitchen How was your shopping day?"

"Pretty good despite the... you know never mind it was fine"

"Well if you say so... you hungry I Made Pasta"

"Sure I didn't eat at the mall except lunch so i'm dying for supper" Maka joked as she placed her bags down in the guest room. She looked outside where it started to thunder and rain began to pour she walked towards the window and when the lightning struck a silhouette appeared and disappeared which freaked her out a bit. '_was that... no it can't be... no of course not he left me for Blair what am I stupid besides i have someone else and he's better and nicer._' Maka smiled and walked towards the Kitchen where Patty and Liz came down eating their plates as Kid the same Maka was About to sit and enjoy supper until the door bell rang. "I'll get-"

"No it's alright I'll get" Kid responded as he wiped his face and placed the napkin on the table he opened the door and stood there confused as he looked at the tan albino in front of him. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Soul "Eater" Evans and I'm looking for Maka Albarn".

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I HAVE RETURNED ALIVE THAT WAS CHAPTER 5**

**I hope this came out well and sorry for any found grammatical errors so...**

**R&R PWEEEAAAASSSSEE X3 **


	8. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**CHAPTER 6!**

**And now the responses:**

**8888Deaththekid8888: YOUR NAME IS SO SYMMETRICAL! 8D... Seriousness now I know Soul finally entered He kept on yelling at me saying that "WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE ME THE BAD GUY SO UNCOOL!?" Maka ended up Maka-Chopping him afterwards and then he cooperated**

**Pyska: IM A CAKE CAUSE YOU CALLED ME SWEET X3 Anyways I have updated For the People! *cue Confetti***

**The Insane Chemist: Your Name reminds me of someone... *arrow on Professor Stein*... oh well I guess that's a good hypothesis but you won't know until you read... Tease XP**

**Sarah Urashima: HOLY LOVE MUFFINS I LOVE IT ALL CREDIT TO SARAH PEOPLE FOR THIS CHAPTER XD!**

**MadRevenge8: Love Triangles ALL around for Kid Maka and Soul The Spark... oooo thats a good tittle for another story _The Spark _ I LOVE IT!**

**Daughterofzeus007: OH COURSE ITS YOU, YOUR MY IDOL FOR KIMA STORIES X3... Anyways my friend thought the same thing except he was nose bleeding owo**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater except the plot ENJOY~**

* * *

Kid looked at Soul with a displeased expression 'What does he want with Maka...' He casually looked back towards Maka who shook her head. Kid then realized he was either an ex or someone who was super possessive of her and won't let her go. 'Gotcha.' Kid tilted his head in confusion as Soul stood there and stated. "I'm sorry but you must be mistaken there is no one here by the name Maka here just my sisters and I." Soul raised his eyebrows.

'Who is this guy? I know Maka is in here, I saw her enter this mansion.' Soul smirked showing his shark like teeth to intimidate Kid even more and stated "Sorry pal, but I saw a small blonde with pigtails and emerald eyes come in this house. I can spot her from a mile away." Kid smirked as well as if though laughing at Soul's attempt to make him scared of his appearance.

"Well your eyes might have been mistaken I have two sisters and their both blondes, there are times where they wear their hair in pigtails and at times the sun can make their indigo eyes look almost green, sorry Mr Evans but you have the wrong residence." Kid was about to close the door when Soul forcefully walked inside. Maka stood stunned as she looked at Soul and felt anger over take her body.

"I knew you were here! Now you're coming with m-"

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU JERK!" Maka yelled. Soul stood in shock as Maka stood there almost in the brink of tears.

"What?"

"Have you gone deaf? I said get out! You're just as bad as my papa, if not worse. Don't think I haven't noticed you checking out other girls when we were together or how you lied to me saying you were visiting your grandmother, when you were actually on a date, I want nothing to do with you, you've lied to me for so long."

"Maka I left Blair I want you back please I wan-" Soul was silenced with a slap across his cheek.

"You think I want YOU back? Well I don't. You lied to me in front of my face. No, I'm done. I'm sick of all the lies I've dealt with when we were still together. After what you've done, I don't want to see you ever again." Maka started walking away filled with hatred and sorrow in her heart from her past with Soul. Soul stood there saddened but looked up with a glare that could challenge Lucifer. He started walking towards her 'til he was stopped.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. If you go any further, I'll have to consider it as trespassing." Kid stated as Liz was getting ready to build up Patty's angry mode.

"And what will you do if I don't comply with your demands?"

"Then you will leave me no choice but to release my pets" Liz and Patty looked at Kid in fear. Soul only laughed

"Well I don't care about your puppies so leave me be." Soul was about to walk away when three huskies and two winter wolves stood in front of him growling with anger. Kid's smirk held an ominous feeling. Soul looked in shock, where did they come from? Who knows? But everyone knows never f**k with a wolf and its prey.

"I will let them attack you and chew you to the bone if you don't leave now, so don't patronize me." Kid stated darkly with his infamous evil smirk painted across his face. Soul looked at Kid like he was a psychopath and left. Kid's smirk was still there while he lifted his hand, the wolves and huskies calmed and laid down on the ground as he went to the kitchen to get the raw meat for the wolves and the pedigree food for the huskies. "Well… he's coming back, I know just know it."

"Why would he come back?" Patty asked Kid in confusion. Kid stood up and let his pets eat then turned towards Patty.

"If you looked at his eyes, they read 'I will return with what's rightfully mine' as he looked at me and by Maka's anger she wants nothing to do with him, so we'll just have to keep him away from her."

* * *

As that played out, Maka was in her room screaming in her pillow with rage as tears fell from her cheeks to her pillow. She finally calmed down and looked up took the pillow and threw it across her room.

"DAMN IT! This day was going so well and Soul had to ruin it. THAT BASTARD!" She slowly breathed in and out to calm herself down. There was knock on her door. She stood up, walked towards the door and leaned on it. "Leave me alone."

"Too bad, I was gonna give you the news that, that Soul guy was gone. Oh well." Kid's voice stated behind the door, Maka opened the door with her blood-shot eyes and looked at Kid.

"Is he really gone?"

"Of course he came barging in uninvited and made you cry. I made sure he left with a scar or two."

"You attacked him?!"

"No, of course not. I scared him mentally not physically... so... mind telling me what that was all about?" Maka froze and looked down,' might as well tell him now' she thought to herself. She pulled him in and sat him on the bed, locked the door then sat next him. She sighed and looked up at Kid then she began.

"Well it started 3 years ago..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**AND SCENE! all right next chapter is going to be a flash back to when Soul and Maka were a thing Bare with me KiMa Fans for it will kill me to do this but I must, also thank DarkShadows1704 for editing this chapter XD so...**

**R&R PWWWWEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE**


	9. NEWS!

**Author's Note:**

**G: Hey Guys sorry for not updating and all the announcements in this story too anyways I plan to Rewrite this ENTIRE story after rereading it myself the Story needs some tweeking.**

**Kid: I'm Alittle upset to the fact she's doing this.**

**Maka: I was really into my role too -3-**

**G: don't fret guys the story will be back to it's original self hopefully by next week thursday**

**Soul: good we relax alittle more from having to deal with the flashBack Chapter**

**G: ... what ever anyways the story will have a new title which I will let you guys decide with a poll I'm going to put up**

**Kid: so the reviewers will decide**

**G: exactly :3**

**Maka: I guess that works out**

**G: so vote to see which title you guys like the most **


End file.
